


Thud-Thud

by twistingalaxies



Series: #Marlo [4]
Category: Original Work, Something's Gotta Give - Fandom, my book that i havent finished yet lol
Genre: M/M, idk mentions of death, kind of angsty very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistingalaxies/pseuds/twistingalaxies
Summary: The gentle beat of Arlo’s heart is the reason that his shirt is becoming slightly damp where Max’s eyes are, though they’re screwed tightly shut.He’s alive, breathing, heart beating.Is it strange to know that a heart beats for you?





	

He feels guilty. Incredibly guilty.

And Max doesn’t know which guilt is stronger; the guilt of thinking of her whilst with Arlo, or being with Arlo whilst thinking of her.

Arlo is sleeping, thank God, and Max is draped across his chest, unusual for the pair but not unheard of. Arlo knows that sometimes Max needs to be held.

Thud-thud thud-thud thud-thud

The gentle beat of Arlo’s heart is the reason that his shirt is becoming slightly damp where Max’s eyes are, though they’re screwed tightly shut.

He’s alive, breathing, heart beating.

And she isn’t.

It isn’t like she plagues his every thought, and it isn’t Max’s fault that sometimes he feels guilty for loving Arlo as much as he does.

And it isn’t his fault that she’s dead.

Thud-thud thud-thud thud-thud 

He’s shaking softly now as tears slide out all too easily and he doesn’t want to wake Arlo, Christ, he doesn’t want to wake Arlo, but it’s too late.

‘Max?’ Arlo’s voice is filled with sleep and Max freezes, trying to steady his breathing. ‘Max, what’s wrong?’ He asks, voice laced with concern as he quickly sits up, eyes fully open now and he’s looking intently at Max.

Max shakes his head. ‘I didn’t mean to wake you.’ He says softly, leaning forward to chase the warmth.

‘What’s the matter, Max?’ Arlo asks again, laying a hand on Max’s arm and pulling him close.

Max lets out a shaky sob and he wishes, so wishes that Arlo wasn’t seeing this. Hadn’t seen similar things time and time again; Max coming apart.

‘Nothing.’ He breathes into the crook of Arlo’s neck.

‘Max…’ Arlo says, and Max is grateful that he isn’t pushing it but he knows that it isn’t fair to make his boyfriend worry like that.

‘I could hear your heart beat.’

It takes a moment for his sleep-addled brain to comprehend the true meaning of that short statement, but Arlo’s eyes widen a little and he bites his lip.

‘Don’t say ‘I’m sorry.’’ Max says, raising an eyebrow.

Arlo smiles softly. ‘You got me there.’

He doesn’t press it, and so Max lays back down on Arlo’s chest and Arlo is tense, as if worrying that his beating heart is going to cause more tears.

Thud-thud thud-thud thud-thud

‘I’m okay now.’ Max says softly, holding Arlo tighter and nestling into his chest.

Thud-thud thud-thud thud-thud

Because yes Lilla no longer has a beating heart but thank God that Arlo does.

‘Love you.’ Max whispers and he hears Arlo whisper it back.

Thud-thud thud-thud thud-thud

Is it strange to know that a heart beats for you?


End file.
